


Can't I just have both?

by lyngan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kink, M/M, Nothing explicit, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, spanking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyngan/pseuds/lyngan
Summary: Mathew had no idea how this had happened. How in the word had the most ignored country ended up in two relationships at the same time? He knew he had to fix it somehow. All the googling he had done hadn’t really helped. He needed better advice than “Pick one”. Each of them gave different things to Matthew. [excerpt]





	Can't I just have both?

**Author's Note:**

> The way Canada and Russia start their dalliance is slightly dub-con for like 3 seconds but quickly becomes consensual so just a warning if that's a problem for you.

Mathew had no idea how this had happened. How in the word had the most ignored country ended up in two relationships at the same time? He knew he had to fix it somehow. All the googling he had done hadn’t really helped. He needed better advice than “Pick one”. Each of them gave different things to Matthew. He read everything he could find on how to choose. One piece of advice was to pick the person you had fallen for second because if the first person were giving you everything you wanted you wouldn’t have fallen in love with someone else anyway. Matthew wasn’t even sure if he was in love with either of them.

He and Russia didn’t even go by human-names. He didn’t even know Russia’s human name, nobody did. Well, probably not nobody, but at the very least it wasn’t common knowledge and nobody in Matthew’s familial circuit knew what it was. He wondered mildly if Prussia might know, after all the nation had lived with Russia under the USSR.

He hadn’t intended to get into either of these relationships – such as they were. They’d both begun in somewhat unexpected circumstances, fairly exceptional circumstances actually.

Matthew had been in a meeting, same as any other meeting. They were all sat around a big table and he was patiently awaiting his turn to suggest something. He’d written down a fair amount of ideas as to how to fix the issues they had been discussing. They’d broken for coffee and when they’d got back Russia had moved seats and sat on top of Matthew. Like he wasn’t even there! So when the meeting was over, Matthew had just had enough and, as Russia had leaned over to pick up his paper Matthew had spanked him. He hadn’t really thought it through. Hadn’t thought what Russia might do. He’d frozen immediately afterwards. It was an excellent way to get noticed but definitely not in a good way. He really hadn’t been prepared for the response.

Russia had gasped. It hadn’t been an outraged gasp. He hadn’t turned around to yell at – or worse, beat on Matthew. He’d hesitated and Matthew had, for some inexplicable reason, spanked him again. When Russia had let out a little moan Matthew had stood over the man, leaning to reach his ear. People forgot how big a landmass Canada actually was, he was almost as well built as Russia. “This is not a reward for sitting on me” he whispered in the Russian’s ear. The noise that had escaped Russia was unexpected, part way between a moan and a whine. Matthew had felt it rush through him. He’d always been into power play, especially when he was the one with the power. It was a wonderful way to blow off the steam that representing a Country put on you.

It had happened a few times after that too, not in the same way, as it turned out spanking the largest and most intimidating nation at the meeting and then fucking him until he cried (in a consensual way, Matthew had checked, well he had tried, Russia had just begged him to “Ruin me!”. He had also asked afterward but Russia had been far to wrecked to answer that question. Matthew had stayed with him but they had both napped under the table and when Matthew woke up Russia had gone) made said intimidating nation sit up and take notice. Russia hadn’t gone so far as to ask Matthew his opinion during a meeting but he had waited after the meeting, stacking and reorganising his papers until everyone else had left. He’d approached Matthew and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

“About last meeting” he had started. Matthew hadn’t said anything, if there was anything Canada knew inside out it was the value and uses of silence. “I would like to do it again”

Matthew had blinked at Russia, stunned

“With you” the other nation had clarified

“In what capacity?” Matthew asked

“Similar to last time, only perhaps not in the meeting room”

“I have a hotel room?”

And so every meeting since Russia had waited until everyone else had left the meeting room and then followed Matthew up to his hotel room. Matthew had started taking his dom-kit with him to meetings. It was a travel kit of all things kinky: toys, restraints, whips/paddles etc. Things he could use in a hotel that weren’t too bulky to take around the world. He’d had one or two awkward customs checks but it was proving worth it. Russia was the most compliant submissive Matthew had ever worked with.

Gilbert was a totally different situation. They’d met a few times during Matthews childhood, what with Gilbert being such a close friend of Francis. They hadn’t seen each other since the war though. They had both changed in the years they had been apart. Gilbert had shown up at the front door to Matthews home. Matthew still wasn’t sure how he had found his home address but either way there he was. Shining and silver. ~~~~

He’d looked Matthew up and down and smiled his cocky smile. The smile Matthew may or may not have been picturing as masturbation fuel for several years in his short teenage period. He was somewhat ashamed to admit that it wasn’t contained to his teenage years. He’d heard the rumours about Prussia’s sexual prowess, everyone had, but he’d also heard the other side from his Papa. His Papa had told him all about how Prussia had been broken down after Hungary and Austria had formed an alliance. Matthew was definitely not expecting Gilbert to sidle his way into Matthews house without invitation, not even being courteous enough to take off his shoes. He hadn’t expected Gilbert to wait, leaning languidly along a doorframe, like he was trying to seduce Matthew.

Matthew was never very good a context, if there wasn’t a noise or a word to go with it, Matthew was kind of oblivious. Well, not exactly oblivious, he estimated what people’s intentions were but he was never confident enough to go for it. It was one of the reasons he loved being a dom, he knew his sub was enjoying themself because if they weren’t they would tell him.

So he had waited until Gilbert had asked, teased him until he begged and fucked him until he almost passed out. Gil had shared breakfast with Matthew the next morning before leaving without discussing anything other than topics covered until the title of small talk. He’d been around a few more times and Matthew hadn’t thought anything of their continued dalliance, just like he hadn’t thought anything of his and Russia’s dalliances. That was until he had found out that both of them would be at the next world meeting and realised that this could either be fine or he could have been cheating on his papa’s ex-best-friend and one of the most powerful nations in the world. That was when the frantic googling had occurred.

Matthew still didn’t know what he was going to do as he arrived at the hotel the meeting was being held in. He didn’t know what he was going to do as the meeting took place, he barely paid any attention to the things being discussed, eyes flitting between Gilbert and Russia. Both men appeared to wait after the meeting was over but Canada was, for once, one of the first ones out of the room, pushing past even America. “Dude!” he heard America call after him.

Matthew waited in a nearby coffee shop, trying not to down the massive black coffee in front of him in one shot. He really didn’t want a caffeine high to go with his nervousness. His knee bounced of its own accord. Gilbert found him first, of course he had, he’d probably asked Francis where Matthew would be likely to go and everybody who knew Matthew even superficially knew about his coffee habit, he was France’s child after all. Russia wasn’t far behind him but paused when he saw Gil standing at the table that Matthew was sat at.

“Canada” he greeted

“If I’m going to get through this I really need you to call me Matthew” Matthew sighed

“Get through what?” Gilbert asked

Matthew rubbed his face “please, sit” he gestured at the other chairs at the table, he was still courteous even if he had been sort-of cheating. Then again there was never a discussion of exclusivity. Although, he supposed exclusivity was implied in the eyes of some people, like England. He sighed again and took a gulp of coffee. “Well…” he started “I’m having sex with both of you?”

“When?” Gilbert asked

“You are such an idiot” Russia stared at Gilbert “he has been having sex with both of us, separately”

“Oh, okay” Gil shrugged “and?”

“Really, you’re both okay with this? It’s that simple?  Google didn’t say it could be that simple”

“Google? You googled this?” Gil snorted

“Well… yeah… I mean, I don’t exactly have many friends and I didn’t want to, you know, start a war or something”

Gilbert and Russia shared a look and started to laugh

“Why are you laughing at me?” Matthew whined. When neither man answered Matthew decided to bring out his dom voice. “Boys?” that one word had both men gulping and turning wide innocent eyes to Matthew

“I didn’t know you could be submissive Ivan” Gilbert mused after a moment

“Just because you are a sub-for-life doesn’t mean some of us can’t be switches” Russia teased

“Your human name is Ivan?” Matthew asked, voice turning back to normal

Ivan ducked his head and nodded “yours is Matthew, yes?”

Matthew beamed and nodded, feeling noticed and important, a rare feeling outside of sex. “So” he began “what now?”

“Well I was pretty up for the idea of you having sex with both of us”

There was a pause “He means at the same time, having a threesome” Ivan clarified, pinching Prussia’s arm

“I thought that was clear”

“You are never clear, that was always the problem”

“Problem?” Matthew asked

“We – there were lots of bad things in our history together” Ivan sighed

“We’ve been enemies, friends, and everything in between. For a while there we tried being more than friends but…” Gilbert took over

“We ended up at each other’s throats and the power imbalance” Ivan winced “Did I apologise yet?”

“Nah but I know”

Matthew stared at the two nations. “You’re telling me that everything I know about you two is a lie?”

Gil grinned sheepishly and Ivan ducked his head “My boss…”

“My brother…”

“Your brother? Have you met my brother? He’s going to explode,” Matthew dropped his head into his hands “I didn’t think of that”

“I can handle your brother” Ivan said darkly

“Okay (a) I don’t want to think about you handling my brother” Matthew snapped, Gilbert cackled at the double entendre “and (b) I can handle Alfred, thank you very much”

“So where do we stand on the threesome situation?” Gilbert interrupted

Matthew let his thoughts follow that line of inquiry and knew his face showed what he was thinking. “I have a hotel room” he grinned. Ivan and Gilbert shared a look, they were perhaps members of the very few who knew about Canada’s darker side and knew that if he wanted to he could probably destroy the entire world, and both would be lying if they tried to say that didn’t turn them on a whole hell of a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I still can't do actual smut yet (working on it!) but if you want me to write Canada having to tell his brother about this new poly relationship shoot me a comment and I'll get that in the works for you :D  
> I aim to please (but apparently not with smut yet, again, I'm working on it :/ )
> 
> Also if you're reading Exceptional don't worry your pretty little heads the update is still coming tomorrow without fail (unless like drastic life happens), that's all set up and ready to go but I just finished this bad boy and thought "why not?"


End file.
